The advancement of medical technology and the increased interest in individual health are accelerating an aging phenomenon in which the elderly occupy an increasing proportion of the total population. However, the aging phenomenon does not mean that all of the elderly are healthy.
In particular, with the development of science and technology, jobs once done manually by humans are now being carried out automatically. Therefore, more and more people are spending most of their day in a certain posture without moving much.
For this reason, although body proportions of people seem to have improved from the past, the inside of their body has not in many cases. That is, continuous exercise enables each organ of the human body to function properly. However, the number of people having organs failing to function properly is increasing due to a lack of exercise. In addition, people with such problems are not limited to the elderly, and the age group having diseases due to a lack of exercise is gradually becoming younger.
As tools for relieving strained muscles, a chair-shaped massager, a portable massager, etc. have been introduced. However, these massagers massage muscles of the human body but do not exercise joints.
Therefore, it is required to come up with an invention that cannot only apply acupressure to the human body but also easily exercise joints.